


Dirty little secret

by nimmermehr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Fanfiction is your passion, but you prefer to keep it your dirty little secret. It doesn't bear contemplating for your friends and team mates to know you write Supernatural stories with a lot of smut.What will happen if somebody discovers your AO3 account? And what will Captain America, the voice of morality and graces think of you? More important, what will the real man behind the idol, your best friend Steve Rogers, for whom you have developed a whole new palette of feelings, say?(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Smut buddies

The last mission had been a rough one, physically as well as mentally. The stitches on your side itched and you could still feel the rotten breath of HYDRA‘s latest chimaera on your face every time you closed your eyes.

Every member of the Avengers hat their own way of coping. You were sure, Steve and Bucky could be found in the gym, while Natasha would paint her Nails blood red, clean her guns and blast Russkaja until Tony would disable her speakers.

Your coping routine has kept you on your old wooden desk in your living room since the early hours of this morning. You only stopped writing long enough to fetch yourself a pot of coffee, a carafe of water and a box of pop tarts, avoiding your teammates and locking your door right behind you.

„ _But in your dream you were willing to let me touch you, turn you on until you were a dripping mess in my arms.“ His voice was low and seductive, a knowing smirk playing on his lips._

_Suddenly, your throat felt dry as you remembered the way he made you feel back in the bedroom of your dream home._

„ _You didn’t even run, when you saw the chains,“ he whispered, slowly coming closer. „I saw the way you reacted to me at the bar. I could practically smell your arousal. Admit it, you want“_

Your hands flew over the keyboard, your eyes focused on the monitor of your laptop and your thoughts ran at least a paragraph ahead, when there was a knock on your door. Thanks to the usage of short keys, your work was saved in a second and you closed your laptop quickly, storing it in the desk you sat on and pulled the other, official laptop, in front of you.

With the remote, you unlocked your door and called your visitor in.

„Oh, it‘s just you.“

„Yes, **just** me,“ the raven haired man in your door frame drawled, stepping into your apartment and closing the door behind him.

„You know, I didn‘t mean it like that. It‘s just that I was in the middle of a scene...“ you explained, giving your friend a half smile.

„...and because you thought it could have been Captain Vanilla, you rushed to hide your dirty little secret.“ Loki’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“I’m not hiding it from him...I’m hiding it in general. It’s not like I told you!” Peter Parker, that little shit, introduced the God of Mischief to AO3 on a mission, when no books were available. And Loki was thrilled. He kept reading for weeks until he stumbled about your profile. The name nimmermehr along with your short bio was apparently enough and one night, he cornered you in the library. To your surprise he had no intention of outing you, but he was eager to read every single word you‘ve written and would write.

“You need me and you know it,” Loki purred, walking behind you and putting his cool hands on your neck. “Now show me what you are working at.”

With a sigh, you pushed at two special points on the tabletop of your old oak desk and opened the hidden compartment to retrieve your very personal laptop. It was a plain black acer, the only thing that marked it as yours was a black and white sticker with a demon trap on the cover. This laptop has never seen the Stark-network and was always off line while you were in the tower, so Tony had no chance to skim your files.

“Ah, some Crowley action,” your friend nodded, looking over your shoulder at the open screen. “It was time that you finally wrote that second part of ‘I dreamed a dream’.”

„I‘m not yet sure how to get her out of that dream and have her and Crowley meet in ‚reality‘“, you sighed, staring at words that had not been written yet and only existed in your mind.

„Why not use the classical ringing of an alarm that at first sneaks into a dream until the noise chases it away and wakes you up?“ Loki‘s idea wasn‘t bad at all and when you told him about her dialing the 666, he laughed. „Three digits. Like an emergency hot-line.“

„Well,“ you smirked, you fingers already rushing over the keyboard again, „it kinda is, a sex-emergency.“

„I‘ll leave you to your writing. Just text me when you‘re done and I‘ll be back with a snack for you and my proofreading-glasses.“ With a kiss to your temple, the Norse god was out of your chambers and you lost yourself in fan fiction – right after you locked the door.

  
  


Three hours later, you pressed the intercom button on your desk, connecting you with JARVIS. You had a long and hard fight with Tony, until he agreed to not have your flat at Stark Tower monitored by the AI unless there was a direct and personal threat at you or the Avengers. The downside to this agreement was that you couldn‘t just speak to the AI for playing your songs in the shower or calling for your friends, but you happily accepted it for the freedom of not living in the Big Brother house. And you really didn‘t want footage of you singing in the shower, stumbling over your own feet or pleasuring yourself.

„Would you please tell Loki that he should come to my quarters,“ you asked, not waiting for an answer. You liked JARVIS and his dry humor, but right now, you didn‘t want to elaborate your wish or hear about any other messages for you.

This time, you opened the door yourself, gesturing your beta-reader to your desk while you threw yourself with the promised snack on the sofa. Munching away on cookies and pear slices, you waited patiently for Loki to read through your fic.

„I really like the corset ripping,“ he mumbled, correcting a typo. „But you accidentally added a third hand. And not even the King of Hell has three hands he can use in that dream.“

If you were absolutely honest, you were more than happy that Loki discovered your hobby. Not only didn’t he laugh at you (of course, you had to listen to countless remarks about the smut you wrote), he even started watching Supernatural with you once a week and helped you when you stumbled through giant holes in your plotting. And his input when it came to smut was pure gold. Loki liked sex and wasn‘t shy about it. You could talk to him about where to put a character‘s hand or how realistic a certain position would be when the two characters involved had a greater difference in height. And he stopped you from using the term ‘explode’ describing the male orgasm by yelling “BOOM!” every time he read it in one of your stories.

Long story short, you and Loki became smut-buddies in a platonic way. You talked about sex and fantasies in general, but both of you were securely placed in each others friend zone.

“Thanks Loki, you really are saving me here,” you smiled fondly at him.

„Oh, you could always ask Bruce, his English is so polished and perfect if he wants it to be, or Tony, who would write a program to proofread and happily discuss every moan with you,“ the God of Mischief snickered. „You could even ask Steve, King of plain vanilla to read your fic and watch him slowly die of a terminal blush.“

A slice of pear hit Loki‘s head. „If you ever tell him, I will capture you, peel of your skin and roast you over a fire on the lounge deck,“ you threatened, well knowing that Loki would never give your secret away, but just the idea of lovely, kind and somewhat innocent Steve reading your sometimes pretty filthy stories made you cringe.

„ _Are you allowing me to take the lead? I’d want you out of this surprisingly attractive knickers and tied up, so I can make you squirm on my tongue._ “ your beta read aloud, nodding his head approvingly. „I can actually see the Captain choking on his tongue reading this.“

„LOKI!!!“

„Calm your vulnerable mortal heart, my dearest (Y/N), I want you around for the next, let‘s say six centuries, otherwise I might try to take over Midgard out of sheer boredom. But I find your protective instinct towards your good friend very entertaining. And I think you might overestimate the pureness of his thoughts.“

“It’s not just that. You know nobody here can keep a bloody secret. Steve would talk to Bucky or, heaven forbid, Tony. And our beloved genius billionaire playboy philanthropist would put a link in his weekly Avengers' circular email.” A cold chill ran down your spine. “Every story has a part of me in it. Some personal thing. An experience.“

„Oh, you mean like ‚Hahnenkampf‘ has you body issues, which by the way are really in your head only, or ‚Purgatory Diner‘ holds your favorite foods… I especially liked the one where you revealed you ticklish spot, the one that makes you freak out and fall to the floor,“ he laughed. „I remember when Clint accidentally brushed that spot while hugging you and you jumped into the wall to your left.“

“Yeah, all these things. It’s okay for strangers out there to know, but having the bunch of our weirdos knowing...it just makes my stomach turn. And NOBODY can know about that spot on my neck. I look like Jabba the Hut when someone comes close to that spot.” Your snack was gone and you were ready for your friend to finish his mocking.

“I’m done.” Loki announced. “Put your laptop away and come with me to the common room. We can go out for coffee tomorrow morning and upload it at Starbucks.”


	2. Revelations

“You forgot the tags,“ Loki hissed when you hit the upload button.

“Dammit! And it will take ages to edit the post. It‘s not even uploaded yet,“ you cursed the public Wi-Fi at Starbucks. „Don‘t all these business people have an office to be at?“

A man in a suit was irritated by your glare and checked his tie for possible coffee stains.

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?“ Peter‘s voice startled you and you quickly slammed your laptop shut. „Is there something wrong with the Wi-Fi at Stark Tower? I was hoping I could finish my history essay there today.“

Internally groaning, you greeted the latest member of the Avengers and kept your fingers crossed that he didn‘t had a chance to peek at your screen. He was usually adorkable, but his curiosity and eagerness to be involved in absolutely everything got on your nerves today.

“Just a quick coffee run. I promised to bring some caffeine for the super soldiers and speedy gonzales and wanted to show Loki a meme on 9gag,“ you lied, hiding our laptop from Spiderboy‘s prying eyes by stowing it in your bag.

“Can you order me a decaf latte with four pumps of hazelnut? I also have a few memes to show Mr. Laufeyson,“ Peter pleaded, already holding his smart phone under the Norse god‘s nose.

With an eye roll and a chuckle, you made your way to stand in line.

Back at the tower, you practically threw Starbucks cups at the super soldiers, smirking at Bucky‘s grumbled “I understand why he gets vanilla, but couldn‘t you have chosen something different for me.“

Pietro was lying on the big sofa in front of the TV and was watching Brooklyn 99. “Scoot over, I brought you a triple espresso latte and I need a dose of Rosa‘s sunny charm to forget about what I had to order for Petie.“

A second later, your hand was empty and the sofa was still or better again occupied by the Sokovian‘s long limbs.

Without another word, you let yourself simply fall on top of him, snatched the coffee back and downed it in one big gulp.

At his protest, you gave him a bright smile and asked „What? You didn‘t see that coming?“

With a laugh, Pietro wound his arms around your middle and pulled you alongside him on the cushions so that you could put your head on his shoulder. “One day, (Y/N), you will pay for our cheekiness,“ he murmured into your hair, “but for now, we should watch the new season and enjoy a battle free Saturday.“

Next to Steve and Loki, Pietro was your closest friend and everyday you were thankful, that you were able to save his life in the battle with Ultron. Sure, he drove you up the walls at least ten times a week with his big mouth and his constant speeding, but he was always the first one to check on you after a mission or watch overly silly series on Netflix with you, when yet again you couldn‘t find sleep at night. When you were sick with the flu and your eyes were to unfocused to follow a book, he read Edgar Allen Poe to you in his wonderful Sokovian accent.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet only lasted for one and a half episode before it was interrupted by Peter and Tony.

“Hand me your phone, (Y/N),“ the cocky billionaire demanded. “Peter said there must be something wrong with it, because you had to use your laptop to show Reindeer Games a meme.“

“Oh. No, I just forgot it at my room when we went out. My phone is totally fine.“ Internally cursing the young man again for his meddling, you kept your tone light.

“But according to JARVIS, your phone left the building with you,“ Tony frowned.

Getting up from your comfortable place on the sofa, you shot him a glare. „Okay, I have to clean up my bag. I just couldn‘t find it at that moment and thought I left it at home. Can you just give me a break with your constant monitoring!!!“ Stomping out of the room, you slammed the door shut behind you.

“Great, now I couldn‘t even ask her where she got that devil‘s trap sticker she has on her laptop.“ Peter looked hapless and the still vibrating door.

“But (Y/N) doesn‘t have a sticker on her laptop,“ Pietro stated confused. „You must be mistaken, kid.“

Neither Quicksilver nor the young Spiderman saw the spark in Tony‘s eyes. His interest was drummed up and he was damn sure you were hiding something.

“I. FUCKING. HATE. HIM.“ each yelled word was accompanied by a chap and a cross against the punch bag. Sweat was dripping down your face and your arms began to get heavy, but there was still a lot of frustration and anger left, so you started anew. “I. FUCKING. HATE. TONY. FUCKING. STARK.“

“What did he do this time?“

You spun around, aiming your next blow at the voice that startled you, only to be blocked with ease by a metal arm. Grabbing the arm with your other hand, you tugged, turned, bent forward and threw the Winter Soldier over your shoulder. Accompanied by your shouted”„HA! Gotcha!“, he hit the mattress with a thud. Before you could start a victory dance, Bucky‘s hand closed around your ankle and you landed flat on your back next to him only to be pinned down and gazed at by a pair of amused blue eyes.

“Not bad, doll,“ he chuckled, sitting down on your thighs and holding both of your wrists with one hand. “Now tell me what makes you spit fire. Or should I call Steve as backup?“

“No! Not Steve!“ your eyes widened at the thought of the always perfect Captain America.

Bucky shook his head, a lopsided smile tugging at his lips. “Okay. Not Steve. But you really have to do something about the tension that grips you every time you see him. It‘s been three months now and he is already asking himself if he wronged you, because you are avoiding him at all costs.“

“I don‘t!“ You tried to wriggle free and hit that smug grin from his face.

“Tsk. No chance, (Y/N). You either give up and tell me what‘s rubbing you the wrong way or I will help Stark getting the thing he was looking for in your room about half an hour ago.“

Bucky‘s words send you in a frenzy. Bucking and thrashing about beneath him, you yelled profanities and curses at Stark and the whole Avengers.

“I‘m really sorry, doll, but you give me no other choice.“ The Winter Soldier leaned down and brought his hand down on the left side of your neck, his fingers searching for a second or two until your body got rigid and you screamed.

Only moments later you were a sobbing and giggling mess, all fight gone from your body, that didn‘t longer obey you.

When he finally let go of you, you were panting, tears streaming down your face and you felt too weak to even try to raise your pinky.

“Can we talk now? Or do I have to use your Achilles‘ heel again?“ Bucky got up and threw a towel your way before sitting down cross legged beside you, a bottle of water in his hand.

He waited until you caught your breath, cleaned your face and sat up before handing you the bottle.

“How did you know?” you asked between two gulps.

“Your week spot?” The man next to you grinned. “Well, I read ‘Jenga’.”

“Sonofabitch,” Dean Winchester’s favorite curse fell from your lips. “Who else?”

“Uhm...Tash, Wanda, Strange, Banner...those I know for sure. And I suspect Pietro, because his sister knows.”

“Stephen and Bruce are reading fan fiction?” It was so weird to imagine Stephen Strange sitting in his Sanctum Sanctorum, scrolling through AO3 or tumblr to find the newest fics that you let out a guffaw.

“I think Loki told Dr. Banner, because he knew you had a hard time after some missions and he wanted reassurance that you were okay. Banner seconds your hobby as an outlet. I guess he is only reading your stuff to make sure you are not on a wrong track.” Bucky reached out and patted your shoulder.

“So I’ve been stressing myself for over a year, taking precautions and only using public Wi-Fi and you all know?! That’s ridiculous.”

“Not all of us. I’m sure that Clint and Tony have no idea. They wouldn’t have been able to shut up about it.”

“Apropos Tony,” the anger in your voice was back, “didn’t you say he has been searching my rooms?”

“Yup. I did. And I’m gonna help you if you have to hide his body,” Bucky offered.

“When I’m done with him, there won’t be much to hide...but maybe I have a better idea than cold blooded murder...”

With Bucky hot on your heels you left the gym in search for Natasha and Wanda.

“Of course I will help you.” You got the same answer from both women.

The next day, the New York Times had Tony Stark on the front page. “Famous genius billionaire playboy philanthropist serenading ducks in Central Park” with a quarter page photo of Tony in one of Natasha’s evening dresses, kneeling in the shallow water of a pond, both hands pressed to his heart and singing to five rattled ducks.

One thing done, two more to do. You made a check mark on your mental list and took a deep breath to steady you for the next step.

Knocking three times, you stepped back from the door and waited. It was late, way past his bedtime, but you couldn‘t wait. You had given yourself the pep talk all evening and you were afraid to chicken out.

When your friend opened the door, he was only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. Your inner cheerleaders did a dance, waving their pompoms at the mouthwatering sight.

“(Y/NN), did something happen?” he asked, his hair standing at wild angles, but is sleepy expression changed into one on alert.

“I have to tell you something,” you blurted, before your nerves got the better of you.

“I’m sorry I was an ass,” Steve frowned at your language, “I didn’t want to push you away. I like you. A lot. More than a lot. More than like. Like I would like to kiss you. So many likes,” you laughed with a hint of hysteria.

Before he had the chance to react, you turned on your heel and sped down the hallway, rounding the corner and running through a portal that closed right behind you.


	3. Surprises

“I don‘t know how exactly I got involved in this and I am sure, I didn't offer you my parlor as a breakout room,“ Stephen Strange looked at the three of you in mild annoyance, only to get swatted by his cloak.

“I told you, I needed a short break from Stark Tower and you need us to keep your addiction to fan fiction hush hush,“ you smirked, ignoring the weird feeling in your stomach.

“No more portals and you will not drink my tea.“ As he turned on his heel to retreat to safer and less crowded quarters, you would have sworn that the cloak winked at you. And why not? Today you would believe in six impossible things before breakfast.

“So, you knocked on his door and talked to him?“ Loki asked again.

“Yes.“

“Did you shout?“

“I hope not...but I can‘t be sure,“ you confessed.

“But what did you tell him???“ Bucky‘s voice was loud.

“I‘m sure, I didn‘t shout like Bucky,“ you told Loki, earning an eye roll from the super soldier.

“WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?“ he was now yelling.

“A lot about ‘likes’ and something about kissing...I probably sounded like the cat lady from the Simpsons...just without the cats. Happy now?”

“Not really… What did he say?” This questions also sparked you smut buddy’s interest and he looked at you expectantly.

“I wouldn’t know. I ran and jumped through this strange portal...” While the two men next to your snickered, a voice from within the house declared “I heard that.”

“Well Stephen, at least your hearing is in good shape. Let’s have a look at your ego next,” you shouted. A door slammed shut.

When the God of Mischief offered to quickly teleport to the tower and check the situation, you sat down with Bucky in one of the love seats close to the fire.

“Why are you so afraid of Steve knowing about your writing? It’s nothing more than some words on a website. I get why you are nervous after shouting your feeling at him and decided to be a chicken, but this...nah.”

“Steve is so…,” you were short of words to describe your impression of the friend you fell in love with. “So...clean and composed and reliable and virtuous and I fear he will be shocked by the stuff I pull from my brain and put on paper...well, a website.”

“Uhm...doll, you do know that our beloved Captain is not a virgin, do you?” Bucky asked, not really comfortable to talk about his best friend’s sexual encounters with you. “When he toured as Captain America in the 40’s the girls he was with were very fond of him...” he let the sentence hang in midair. “He might be a bit old fashioned from time to time, but he really isn’t as pure as you seem to assume.”

Before you could answer or ask a question, Loki was back.

“Steve is still in his quarters and JARVIS said he is on the phone,” he reported. “And I ran into Stark, literally. I am expected to tell you that he won’t cross your path for at least two weeks and not come to him with anything outside of work.”

All three of you chuckled.

“I’m wondering who Steve is talking to, since my phone didn’t ring,” Bucky mused.

“Me,” Stephen said, walking into the room. When he was only a few feet away, he began to move his hands in circles. A golden ring formed in the air and as soon as the portal was stable, the man of stars and stripes himself stepped through it, his eyes immediately fixed on you.

“(Y/NN),” Steve called you by your nick name. Glancing around him briefly, he sighed. “I was hoping for less of an audience, but this can not wait.” He took your hand and pulled until you stood upright with fluttering nerves, not sure where to look at.

“You shocked me tonight,” your famous friend began. “I wasn’t expecting such an outburst, but it explained why you were so distant in the last month. I just wish you would have told me earlier. It would have saved me from wondering for weeks what I did to you to drive you away.”

“I...uhm...I didn’t want to,” you said, only to be interrupted by Steve quickly.

“I wasn’t looking for an explanation when I compelled Dr. Strange over the phone to open a portal , since I saw one closing right behind you. I just wanted to say one single word to you.”

You waited with weak knees and holding your breath.

“Dito.” Steve said with a radiating smile. When you looked at him in confusion, you totally missed Bucky’s “Hallelujah!”, but the blond man in front of you shot a wink over your head before his eyes were focused on you again. Slowly, he pulled you closer, one hand coming up to catch your chin and tilting your head up. “I think, I understood all the ‘likes’ you threw at me,” your best friend murmured, his head tilting to the right as he bent down to you.

When his parted lips touched yours for the first time, you were so overwhelmed, you couldn’t move a muscle.

“I have to say, I expected something different,” Steve whispered, studying your wide eyes and hanging jaw. “Or was this not what you were looking for? Did I misinterpret your message? I’m sorry, if I...”

“NO!” Bucky and Loki yelled with one voice. “I swear that if you don’t kiss him right now, I will,” Loki stared at you and you felt a soft phantom push between your shoulder blades.

Before Steve had the chance to withdraw from you completely, you locked your hands behind his head, pulling him down to you. “This is exactly what I wanted.” Lifting yourself on your tiptoes, you pressed your lips against his. Steve’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer; his full lips curling up into a smile as he kissed you back with relief.

“Congratulations. Does this incident mean that you will leave my house earlier than I could have hoped for?” Stephen was like a ray of sunshine...oh, wait, you meant freezing rain, cutting through the happy cloud you had been on. “And if anyone mentions the movie ‘Ghost’, I will get sick.”

Hesitantly, Steve broke the kiss, pecking your lips before he stood tall again, his left arm still around you. “Maybe we should go back home. It’s late and I would love to take you out for lunch tomorrow.” He looked down at you hopefully.

“Sounds wonderful,” you smiled, the butterflies in your stomach building up a storm.

Back at the tower (Stephen’s parting gift was another portal), Steve escorted you to your rooms. His goodnight kiss was chaste and you didn’t dare to ravish his mouth the way you would have liked. You were afraid to chase him away if you were too bold.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow,” the super soldier whispered into your ear, “and thank you for saving me from Loki’s kiss.” With a last chuckle, he was gone.

Entering your living room, you didn’t bother to close the door behind you, knowing you wouldn’t be left alone by your smut buddy.

“So, (Y/N),” the silky voice spoke up just as you sat down on your sofa, “are you happy now?” Loki sauntered toward you, surveying your face closely. When you didn’t respond, he kneeled down in front of you, putting his hands on your knees.

“You know, I love you but sometimes, I could throw you against the nearest wall. I had to listen to you for months now, how wonderful Captain Vanilla is and how he would never feel the same and ask your out. Today, he not only figured out your well-elaborated speech – I can’t understand how someone, who can write whole stories isn’t able to form coherent sentences on a daily basis – but also confessed his feelings for you in front of his best friend and a god, he still doesn’t trust fully. And still you are not dancing around, laughing out loud or at least moan his name while you take care of your needs under the duvet. Be happy, enjoy the feeling of being liked or maybe even loved back for the moment. Don’t over think or you will ruin this before it had the chance to really start.”

“Okay,” you murmured. “I’ll try. And I love you too, Reindeer Games.”

At precisely noon, Steve knocked on your door. You’ve been ready since eight o’clock, running entirely on coffee and half a banana. You could see you fingers were shaking, when you reached for the door handle.

“Hello (Y/NN), you look beautiful today,” Steve greeted you, taking in your dark trousers and pale yellow (yes, you could say vanilla) shirt. He then kissed your cheek and handed you a small bouquet of lavender. “I know, you prefer this scent over the blooms of every flower, so I convinced the French merchant on the market to make a small wreath for you.”

Could he be any more perfect? America’s golden boy smiled at you warmly, not knowing that his glorious decorum made your nerves flutter and your stomach twist.

“Are you okay?” Steve’s blue eyes looked down at you with concern. “You seem to be unusually tense.”

“Just hungry,” you plastered a big smile an your face, but you feared you only looked like a maniac.

“Then we better hurry,” your date/best friend slung an arm around your shoulders, brushing against the left side of your neck accidentally.

A strangled sound left your lips and you almost fell flat on your face in the attempt to jump away.

“I better carry you to the restaurant,” Steve laughed, “your hunger must make your knees give out.” With that he crouched down in front of you, offering you a piggy back ride as he had countless times before.

You jumped on his back, slinging your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. Your nerves settled and you laughed along with him. “Steve Rogers, super soldier, best friend in the world, best possible date and now my noble steed. Giddy-up! To the elevator!”

To your amusement, Steve insisted on carrying you the whole way to a small French restaurant in a side street not far away from Stark Tower.

“Wow, I didn’t know we had this practically around the corner,” you stared at the brasserie in wonder as he set you down.

“I just stumbled over it a week ago and yesterday night, I immediately thought of taking you here. I hope you like it.” The blond man opened the door for you, followed you inside and kept a hand at the small of your back as a waiter guided you to a small gallery above the bar.

“I heard they have a fantastic bouillabaisse,” Steve offered when he moved a chair for you.

“Oh, I hadn’t one in ages. And I could die for one,” you sighed, shaking your head at the waiter who offered you a menu and ordered the fish soup along with a glass of white wine. You could have sworn you heard your date mumble an “I know”, but that was impossible. He couldn’t know.

As you waited for your dishes, Steve held your hand on the table. “I’m happy, you told me about your feelings, (Y/N). After you were so distant for the last weeks, I would have never confessed mine to you, not at all thinking they were reciprocated.” Lifting you hand, he pressed his lips against your wrist. “I am looking forward to more dates and time spend with you and I love that I already know you and we always can be open and honest witch each other.”

“Maybe there are things you don’t know yet,” you murmured. Before the question you saw in Steve’s blue eyes had a chance to wander to his pink lips, the waiter appeared with your plates and you dug in with joy and hunger.

After lunch, you took a stroll through Central Park, deciding to check on the poor ducks that had to face Tony and his singing.

“They look good to me. No permanent damage,” you observed, causing the man beside you to burst out laughing. “Do you have any idea whom he annoyed so much to end up here like he did?”

When you didn’t answer and looked anywhere except at Steve, he pulled you against his toned chest.

“I have the suspicious feeling, that the beautiful woman in my arms knows exactly what happened.” Leaning down, he nipped your earlobe, being oblivious of the electric shot his teeth send through your body.

“If you get me a popsicle,” you tilted your head in the directio of a cart not far from you, “I might share the story with you.”

“Which flavor does milady wish for?” A blond streak fell over his eyes when Steve bowed and looked at you with that wonderful sparkle in his eyes.

“Surprise me.”

He was back with two popsicles, cherry for you and vanilla for himself. “I’m sorry, but it started melting the second I payed for it.”

You quickly sucked at the frozen treat, not wanting to spill the red drops on your bright shirt. Steve’s eyes were fixed on your mouth and a blush was slowly crawling over his face. Grinning inwardly, you tested your theory by slowly licking along the length of the popsicle and swirling your tongue around the tip, watching your date closely. His Adam's apple jumped as he swallowed heavily. Maybe Bucky was right and your best friend wasn’t as pure as freshly fallen snow, you thought to yourself.

“So,” Steve cleared his throat, looking at a point over your head. “You wanted to tell me a story.”

“...and that’s how I found out that he wanted to steal my laptop. With Natasha’s help, I caught Tony in his lab and Wanda used her powers to put the idea in his head.” With a smug grin, you finished your tale.

Steve’s knees were about to give in as he was guffawing, one hand pressed to his chest. You loved the way, he laughed with his whole body. It was contagious.

“He had it coming,” Steve managed after a few more minutes. “Never steal a writer’s notes. I think he came well out of it.”

“You know about my writing?” you felt suddenly dizzy and wished for a place to sit down...or a hole to bury in.

“Sure. I’m an avid reader. I placed an alert on your profile.”

“And you don’t mind?” This was so NOT the conversation you had expected.

A sheepish grin tucked at the corners of Steve’s mouth. “To be honest, I’m curious. I just never knew how to approach this topic. You never talk about it and you post all your stories anonymously. But...” He looked around the park, suddenly very aware of all the people surrounding you.

“Maybe we could talk about it in a more private place?” he asked. “I have to meet Fury this afternoon, but can I come by when I’m done?”

“You leave me hanging?” you couldn’t believe it. You were anxious for the past year and now you would have to WAIT????

“Well sugar, that’s what you did to me every time I had to wait for the last chapter of your stories...and those were always the best ones.” Steve’s voice was husky and he squeezed your hip with his long fingers, drawing you closer. His eyes held yours as he lowered his head, bringing his lips down at yours. The kiss was nothing like the one from the night before. With a thumb on your jaw, he opened your mouth, his tongue slipping between your parted lips, searching yours and stroking it. He bit down on your lower lip before he broke the kiss, looking down at your flushed face with satisfaction.

“Fuck,” you breathed, having immense trouble processing what just happened.

“Not yet, sugar. But we’ll see...” with a wink he turned around and disappeared into a knot of people.


End file.
